Rush Hour 3
Film credits Rous Hour 3. Unit Production Manager *Joann Perritano First Assistant Director *James M. Freitag Second Assistant Director *Robert Del Schrder Choreography by *Marguerite Derricks Cast Carter *Chris Tucker Lee *Jackie Chan Reynard *Max Von Sydow Kenji *Hiroyuki Sanada George *Yvan Attal Dragon Lady *Youki Kudoh Genevieve *Noemie Lenoir Soo Yung *Zhang Jingchu Ambassador Han *Tzi Ma Sister Agnes *Dana Ivey Master Yu *Henry O. Marsha *Mia Tyler Chinese Foreign Minister *Michael Chow British Foreign Minister *David Niven. Jr. Mi *Oanh Nguyen Kung Fu Kid *Andrew Quang Kung Fu Giant *Sun Ming Ming Nurse *Lisa Thornhill French Assassin *M. Kentaro French Cops *Ludovic Paris *Richard Dieux *Olivier Schneider Baccarat Dealer *Philippe Bergeron Croupier *Daniel Yabut Bartender *Frank Bruynbroek Falling Woman *Lisa Piepergerdes Front Desk Man *Eric Naggar Elevator Woman *Silvie Laguna Chinese Waitress *Micaelle Mee-Sook Singing Guitarist *Daniel Decrauze Dressing Room Girls *Ann Christine *Anna Chiu *Heather Mostofizadeh *Jasmine Dustin *Francesca C.Cecil Clown *David Goldsmith Old Man on Balcony *Michel Francini George's Wite *Julie Depardieu Eiffer Tower Lookout *Hoang Nghi Folllies Dancers *Lisa Byrnes *Melissa Cabrera *Mandy Coulton *R.J. Durell *Catherine Ferrino *Loriel Hennington *Rachel Markarian *Jaayda McClanahan *Ann Beth Miller *Victoria Parsons *Vanessa Tarazona *Laetitia Ray *Tovaris Wilson Gendarmes Dancers *Diana Carr *Noa Dori *Kayla McGee *Tanja Plecas *Kristin Quinn *Liliya Toneva Second Unit Director/Stunt Coordinator *Conrad E. Palmisand Stunt Coordinator *Eddie Braun Stunt Rigging Coordinator *Patrick Romand Stunt Doubles Carter *Aaron Toney *Ousaum Elam *Horace Knight Stunt Doubles Reynard *Robert Jauregui *Christopher Amy Stunt Doubles Dragon Lady *Jing Li *Ming Qiu Stunt Doubles Son Yung *Lauren Mary Kim *Dana Reed Stunt Double Zoe *Melissa R. Stubbs Stunt Double Marsha *Mary Albee Stunt Double French Assassin *Philip Tan Jackie Chan Stunt Team Stunt Coordinator *Bradley James Allan JC Stunt Team Members *Guanhua Han *In Seob Lee *Andrew Owen *Hyun Jin Park *Gang Wu *Peng Zhang Stunts *Shane Anderson *Kathryn M. Anderson-Palmisano *Matt Baker *Bruce Paul Barbour *Ken Bates *Craig Baxley *Gary Baxley *Troy Bellinghausen *Darryl Chan *George Cheung *Arnold Chon *Alex Daniels *Thomas De Wier *Tim Drnec *Jayson Dumenigo *Courtney Farnsworth *Gary Feil *Brent Fletcher *Tom Sean Foley *Jeff Galpin *J. Armin Garza lizuka *Jack Gill *Tanner Gill *Sean Graham *Terra A. Grant *John Jude Hagegerty *Jimmy Hart *Julien Heron *Norm Howell *Yoshio Iizuka *Mike Johnson *Sang Koo Kang *Anton Kasabov *Hubie Kerns *Zach Kerns *Hiro Koda *Tony Lazzara *Will Leong *James Lew *Michael Li *Sam Looc *Mike Massa *Ed Mathews *Matt McBride *Julie Michaels *Meg Miller *John Moio *Bonnie Morgan *Gary Morgan *Eric Norris *Mike Norris *Victory Grace Palmisano *Monty Perlin *Charlie Pecerni. Sr. *Chuck Picerni *Steve Picerni *Peewee Piemonte *Jon Pochron *Simon Rhee *Jimmy N. Roberts III *John Robotham *Mike Ryam *Rick Sawaya *Monty Simons *Russell Solberg *Philip Solomon *Mark Stefanich *Don Tai Theerathada *Frank Torres *Jim Vickers *Richard Volp *Kaye Wade *Shalley Ward *Merritt Yohnka Stunt Riggers *Kevin Chase *Scott Cosgrove *Matt Davis *Andrew Gill *Jeffrey Knott *Brian Knutson *Bob McDougall *Brian Simpson *Steve Upton Executive in Charge of Production *Erik Holmberg Executive in Charge of Finance *Paul Prokop Executive in Charge of Post Production *Jody Levin Post Production Supervisor *Rick Reynolds Associate Producers *David A. Gorder *Darryl Jones Supervising Art Director *Greg Papalia Art Director *Chad S. Frey Set Designers *Paul Sonski *Sally Thornton *Scott Zuber *John Warnke Art Department Coordinator *J. Virdone Art Department Production Assistant *Lynda J. Lopez Storyboard Artists *Jim Magdaleno *David J. Negron. Jr. *Warren Drummond Graphic Designer *Susan A. Burig Illustrador *Daren R. Dochterman Set Decorator *Kate Sullivan Leadman *Craig Gadsby Set Dressers *Michael P. Casey *Perry Diaz *Donald Ghio *Christopher Harwood *Michael C. Magno *Eric Olsen *Aaron Robberson *Alex Walker On Set Dresser *Glenn Roberts Buyer *Melissa Elbaum Draper *Regina Henderson Set Decoration Coordination *Matthew McKee "A" Camera Operator *Gary Jay "A" Camera First Assistant *Michael Weldon "A" Camera Second Assistant *Paul Santoni "B" Camera Operator *Dana W. Gonzales "B" Camera First Assistant *Lee Blasingame "B" Camera Second Assistant *Dominic Bartolone Camera Loader *Tyler Hezzelwood Camera Assistants *Kevin M. Gosselin *Dana. Morris Still Photographer *Glen Wilson Documentarian *Cedric von Sydow 24 Frame Video Playback by *Cygnet video 24 Frame Video Supervising Engineer *Monte Swann Sound Mixers *Jeff Wexler. C.A.S. *George A. Flores Boom Operator *Don Coufal Cableperson *Robert Maxfield Video Assist Operators *David (Goldy) *Goldsmith *Eddie Casares Video Assist Utility *Bob Branam Encoding Supervisor/Plate Unit Director of Photography *Mark H. Weingartner Data Coordinators *Kj *Patrick Shearn Production Accountant *Rachel E. Prentiss First Assistant Accountant *Marybeth Martin Key Second Assistant Accountant *Alicia Pritchett Second Assistant Accountants *Andrew Jablonski *Faleshia Lo *Katrissa Peterson *Kimberly D. Smith Accouting Clerk *Timothy Dormans French Auditor/Accouting Support *Maureen Higgins Payroll Accountants *Cathy Marshall *Rick J. Roesch Payroll Clerk *Alan R. Kilmer Construction Auditor *Kristi McConnell Production Supervisor *Jennifer Conroy Production Coordinator *Matthew Hirsch Assistant Production Coordinators *Lisa Dietrick *Jenny Sandell Key Production Office Assistant *Lori Russell Production Office Assistants *Chris P. Anderson *Lynn Hamilton *George Sloan *Desmond J. Smith Second Second Assistant Directors *Vernon A. Davidson *Kevin Turley DGA Trainee *Tye Lombardi Script Supervisor *Martin Kitrosser First Assistant Editor *H. Dwight Raywond IV Assistant Editor *Chris Jackson Visual Effects Editor *Joseph C. Bond IV Post Production Assistants *Rand Geiger *Katie Osborn Chief Lighting Technician *Dayton Nietert Best Boy Electricians *Bill Greenberg *Christopher A. *Zwirner Electricians *Paul Arnold *Erik A. Erichsen *Anthony Gudino *K. Allen Harker *Nate Johnson *Scott Medcalf *Thoma Reavis *Jesse Rushton *Charles A.Severson Rigging Gaffer *Victor Svimonoff Rigging Best Boy Electric *Jerald Wilson. Jr. Rigging Electricians *Ricky Cronn. Jr. *Augustus Gordon. Jr. *Tak Matsuda *Jason L. Salonen *Andy Turpin Key Grip *Art Bartels Additional Key Grips *Brad Rea *Scott M. Robinson Best Boy Grip *Bruce Chimerofsky Dolly Grips *Jerry Bertolami *George Santo Pietro *David Canestro Rigging Grip *Joe Graham Rigging Best Boy Grip *Steven W. Gage Grips *Thomas A. Curran *John Davison *Jim Duggan *Jeff Goldberg *Edward Gutierrez *Timothy L. Jipping *Ted Lewis Rigging Grips *Kyle Buff *Gregg Guellow *Allan Scott Jackson *John S. Robertson *Jim Saldutti *William R. Sordal Property Master *Brad Einhorn Assistant Property Master *Hector M. Gonzales Second Assistant Property Master *Michael A. Panevics Armorer *Chuck Rousseau Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Tim Chau Re-Recording Mixers *Andy D'Addario *Tim Chau Sound Effects Editors *Nils C. Jensen *Carmen Baker *Albert Gasser *Bruce Tanis *David Grimaldi Dialogue & ADR Supervisor *Renée Tondelli Dialogue Editors *Julie Feiner *Margit Pfeiffer Supervising Foley Editor *Bob Beher Foley Editor *Nancy MacLeod First Assistant Sound Editor *Clayton Weber Re-Recording Mix Technican *Timothy O. LeBlanc Re-Recorded at *Warner Bros. Studio Facilities ADR Mixer *Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist *Rick Canelli Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Foley Recordist *Scott Morgan ADR Voice Casting *Barbara Harris Construction Coordinator *Bill Holmquist General Foreman *Walter Mikowlski Location Foreman *Patrick Martin Propmaker Foreman *Marco Campos *Darrin Clubb *Jim Krase *William Liams. Jr. Labor Foreman *Lupe Gutierrez *Mike Hinkle *John Leone *Kevin Tomasiello Paint Supervisor *Larry C. Clark Paint Gang Boss *Ralph Sarabia Paint Foreman *Charles Clark Plasterer Supervisor *Ernest Lopez. Jr. Plasterer Forerman *James P. Slavin Mill Foreman *Peter Jameson Welding Foreman *Vince Huckel Berry Standby Painter *Lee Ross Department Head Makeup *Felicity Bowring Key Makeup Artist *Carol Strong Makeup Artists *Mathalie Fratti *Amy Schmiederer Makeup Artist to Mr. Tucker *Joanetta Stowers Tatto Artist *Tom Berg Department Head Hair *Kelvin R. Trahan Key Hairstylist *Margarita Pidgeon Hairstylist *Catherine Marcotte Hairstylist to Mr. Tucker *Paul Anthony-Morris Costume Supervisor *Joyce Kogut Key Costumers *Suzanne Cranfill *Jeannie H. Kelly Costumer to Mr. Tucker *Hayley Stuppel Costumer to Mr. Chan *Ric Spencer Set Costumers *Jim Cullen *Laurel Frushour *Betsy Glick *Alyssa Kim *Michelle Margolis Costume Production Assistant *Heather Hybbert Tailor *Oale Wibben Special Effects Supervisor *Clayton W. Pinney First Unit Special Effects Supervisor *John S. Baker Second Unit Special Effects Supervisor *Timothy Walkey Assistant Special Effects Supervisor *Hans Metz Special Effects Foreman *Anthony Centonze Special Effects Shop Supervisor *Robert Riggs Pyrotechnic Supervisor *William Harrison Special Effects *Josh Neugass *Joshua R. Pinney *Arnold Verbiesen Additional Special Effects *James F. Henry *Chris Jones *Tom Rasada *Keith Suzuki Co-Visual Effects Supervisor *Adam Howard Visual Effects Producer *Robin Griffin Visual Effects Production Manager *Ronald B. Moore Visual Effects and Animation *Industrial Light + Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company San Francisco. California Visual Effects Supervisor *Lindy De Quattro Visual Effects Pruducer *Jeff Olson Digital Production Supervisor *Robert Weaver Digital Compositing Supervisor *Jay Cooper Crearture Supervisor *Greg Weiner Digital Paint and Roto Supervisor *Lance Baetkey Digital Model Leads *Russell Paul *Lana Lan Visual FX Editor *Greg Hyman Digital Matte Supervisor *Barry Williams CG Layout Artist Supervisor *John Levin Animation Lead *Christopher Mitchell Associate Production Manager *Brian Barlettani Look Development Leads *Robert Marinic *Tom Hutchinson *Francois Lambert Digital Artists *Joel Aaron *Ken Bailey *Chris Bayz *Lanny Cermack *Selwyn Eddy III *Bryant Griffin *David Hanks *Erich Ippen *Mokoto Koyoma *Jennifer Mackenzie *Didier Mathieu *Will McCoy *Michelle Motta *Khatsho Orfali *Greg Salter *Gerald Sells *Ryan Smith *Masahiko Tani *James Tooley *David Washburn *Keiji Yamaguchi *Okan Ataman *Christopher Balog *Scott Benza *David Deuber *Chris Foreman *Mike Halstead *Trevor Hazel *Danny Janevski *Jessica Laszlo *Greg Maloney *Scott May *Lauren Morimoto *Tim Mueller *Scott Prior *Rafe Sacks *Ken Sjogren *Joe Stevenson *Stephanie Taubert *Guerdon Trueblood *Talmage Watson *Mark Youngren *Alan Bailey *Misty Barbour *Steve Braggs *Richard Ducker *Grantland Gears *Tyler Ham *Frederick Hopkins *Peter Kelly *Luke Longin *Tia Marshall *Vicky McCann *David Morris *Joshua Ong *Ed Quintero *Eric Scweickert *Dan Slavin *Sam Stewart *Deborah Thomas *Yusei Uesugi *Chris Williams *Rita Zimmerman Visual FX Editorial *Jim Milton *George Gambetta Production and Technical Support *Kevin Arthur *Terran Beneveniste *Ken Beyer *Susan Macke *Brian McGraw *Chris Rdot *John Voin Eichman ILM Senior Staff *Curt Miyashiro *Khuyen Dang *Gretchen Libby Additional Compositing by *Evil Eye Pictures Visual Effects by *Cis-Hollywood Visual Effects Supervisor *Patrick Kavanaugh Visual Effects Producer *Julie Orosz Visual Effects Production Manager *Julia Gaudette Compositors *Mark Nanjo *Jesse Fernley *Kama Moiha Paint/Rolo artists *Elika Burns *Heather MacPhee Ryan Visual Effects by *Pixel Magic. Inc. Visual Effects by *Digital Dream. Inc. Visual Effects by *Rotofactory. Inc. Visual Effects by *Zoic. Inc. Visual Effects by *Perpetual Motion Pictures Visual Effects by *Mar Vista Ventures. Llc Visual Effects by *Entity Fx. Inc. Visual Effects by *Himani Productions Visual Effects by *Luma Pictures. Inc. Executive in Charge of Visual Effects *Lauren Ritchie Visual Effects Executive *Mimi Medel Supervising Location Manager *James Lin Key Assistant Location Managers *Michael Chickey *Catherine Kagan Assistant Location Managers *Teddy Alvarez *Justin Duncan *Neale Fishback Production Controller *Jon Davidson Financial Advisor *Andrew Matthews Production Resources *Joshua Ravetch Supervising Production Coordinator *Emily Glatter Production Attorney *Stefanie Mabkman Contract Administrator *Romy Schneider Credit Administrator *Steve Kesmodel Executive Assistant to Mr. Ratner *Anita S. Chang Assistants to Mr. Ratner *Drew Sherman *Hopi Dobuler *Scott Freeman Videographer for Mr. Ratner *Peter Wu Assistant to Mr. Ratner *Reuben Smiley Videographer for Mr. Ratner *Alex Sosin Assistants to Mr. Ratner *Wong Oi Ping Dorothy *Sumiko Yahagi Assistant to Mr. von Sydow *Catherine Brelet von Sydow Assistant to Ms. Zhang *Lulu Wang Executive Assistants to Mr. Sarkissian *Nadine F. Maybruck *Michelle R. Thomas Assistants to Mr. Sarkissian *Bekka Carlson *Parker Morris Executive Assistants to Mr. Birnbaum *Marlena Thomas Assistant to Mr. Glickman *Paul Vicknair Assistants to Mr. Stern *Agustin A. Calderon *Frank Slesinski Assistants to Mr. Davis *Anna Wenger *Cally Morton Key Set Production Assistants *Ben Scissors *Anthony R. Steinhart Set Production Assistants *Christy Busby *Joshua Parker *Shawn Wines Additional Production Assistants *Kerry Fries *Jeff Negus Casting Associate *Courtney Sheinin Casting Assistant *Nicole Daniels Extras Casting *David Kang Casting Extras Casting by *David Kang Extras Casting Assistant *Karen Ryan Unit Publicist *Guy Adan Set Medic *Tony Whitmore Associate Choreographer *Jennifer Hamilton Studio Teacher *Lynn Raines Acting Coach *Warner Loughlin Dialect Coach *Jessica Drake Dialogue Coach to Mr. Chan *Diana C. Weng Stand-In to Mr. Tucker *Wayne Johnson. Jr. Stand-Ins to Mr. Chan *Diamond Si Singlim *Glenn Soo Hoo Catering by *For Stars Catering Caterer *Peter M. Starkman Craft Service *Richard Cody Craft Service Assistant *Erik Sorensen Transportation Coordinator *Ted Moser Transportation Captains *Rick Davis *Randy Randy L. Musselman Transportation Co-Captain *Jim Jensen Transportation Dispatcher *Lori Maxwell Drivers *Dana Avallon *Gregoy Frisch *Richard Lengle *Tony Mihacopoulos *DeAnna Pannian *Beverly Seifert *Michael Walsh *Charles D. Balsley *Dave Glavin *Kim Magruder *Timmy Moser *Ed Powell *Hector Solano *Kelly Colgan *Don Harris *Blair Mealing *William Neeoham *De-Andre L. Russell *Dotti V. Thompson *Allan Yamauchi Helicopter Pilot *Fred North Paris Unit Line Producer *John Bernard Unit Production Manager *Gilles Castera First Assistant Director *Gil Jenny Second Assistant Director *Ariane Lacan Mechanical Stunt Coordinator *Michel Julienne Physical Stunt Coordinator *Philippe Guegan Stunt Double George *David Julienne Art Director *Anne Seibel First Assistant Art Directors *Jean-Yves Rabier *Benoít Bechet Storyboard Artist *Pierre-Emmanual Chatiliez Assistant Set Decorator *Soizic Hervé Set Dressers *Jean Dalmasso *Jean Miel *Sylvain Cahen *Maxime Boquet Buyer *Fanny Stauff Second Unit Director of Photography *Peter Collister Plate Unit Director of Photography *Tony Cutrono "A" Camera Operator *John Connell "B" Camera Operator *Jako Raybaut "B" Camera First Assistant *Hugues Espinasse "B" Camera Second Assistant *Martin De Chabaneix "C" Camera Operator *Roger Simonsz Loader *Grégory Gajero Video Assist Operator *Ludovic Molinier Utility Sound Person *Cecilia Lanzi Boom Operator *Pierre-Yves Bruneel Second Unit Sound Mixer *Bernard Bats Chief Production Accountant *Françoise Bouillon-Pommerolle Production Accountant *Esperanza Casero Payroll Accountant *Gabriel Mamruth Assistant Production Accountant *Julien Béségher *Laure Irrmann Additional Accountant *Cédric Lameignere Second Unit Production Accountant *Corinne Saglio Production Coordinator *Agnes Bermejo Laine Assistant Production Coordinator *Segolene Amice Office Production Assistants *Pierre Hue *Frédéric Millet Second Second Assistant Directors *Yannick Fauchier *Julie Laugier Script Supervisor *Emilie Barbault Chief Lighting Technician *Jean-François Drigeard Best Boy Electrician *Manuel Gaspar Key Grip *Cyril Kuhnholtz Best Boy Grip *Théo Louis-Jean Propmaster *Christopher K. Amy Additional Propmaster *Olivier Crespin Assistant Propmasters *Frank Pitussi *François Poublan Construction Coordinator *Patrick Veron Transportation Coordinator *Jérôme Servant Transportation Captain *Maxime Couteret Facilities Coordinator *Grégoire Mouveau Key Makeup Artist *Fabienne Robineau Key Hairstylist *Cathy Jabes Costume Supervisor *Karen Serreau Costumers *Céline Collobert *Laurence Nicolas Buyer *Agnés Falque Location Manager *Jérôme Boussier Location Coordinator *Arnaud Kaiser Assistant to Mr. Ratner *Naomi Mulholland Assistant to Mr. Attal *Wilfrid Maes Assistant to Ms. Zhang *Minzhu Cad Kwak Key Set Production Assistant *Guilhem Malgoire Set Production Assistants *David Boitard *Gary Brocaud *Nathalie Ford *Kevin Frilet *Carole Schmiolin French Casting by *Juliette Ménager Extras Casting Coordinator *Franck Jouard Extras Casting Assistants *Auréle Avram *Géraldine Mouton-Boitard Special Effects Supervisor *Grégoire Delage Special Effects Coordinator *Pascal Declercq Facilities Manager *Grégoire Mouveau Set Medi *Jean Hallade Dialogue Coach to Mr. Atta *Tanya Blumstein Stand-In to Mr. Chan *Suguru Oto Stand-In to Mr. von Sydow *Nicholas Calderbank Stand-In to Mr. Attal *Vincent Capello Stand-In to Ms. Lenoir *Cecilia Ngo Stand-In to Mr. Polanski *Alain Saugout Craft Service *Christophe Thomas Craft Service Assistants *Bertrand Beauvir *Nicolas Le Noble Executive in Charge of Music *Paul Broucek Music Executive *Bob Bowen Music Business Affairs Executives *Lori Silfen *John F.X. Walsh Music Clearances *Margarita Sullivan Executive Music Producer *Salaam Remi Supervising Music Editor *Charles Martin Inouye Music Editor *Darrel Hall Music Preparation *Scott McRae Music Contractor *Frank Capp Orchestrations by *Ira Hearshen and Ruy Folguera Additional Orchestrations by *Patrick Russ Score Recorded and Mixed by *Gustavo Borner Score Recorded at *Sony Pictures Studios *Newman Scoring Stage. Zoth Century Fox Sony Scoring Crew *Adam Michalak *David Marquette *Greg Lorkorn *Mark Eshelman Fox Scoring Crew *Tim Lauber *Denis St. Armand *Tom Steel *Francesco Perlangeli Score Mixed at *Igloo Music. Burbank. California ProTools Engineers *Jason Tregoe Newman *Joseph Greco Adittional Engineering *Franklin Socorro Auricle Control System *Richard Grant Programming and Electronic Music by *Ruy Folguera Music Production Assistant *Marla Entraigues Orchestral Demos *Cheche Alara Score Consultant *Ryan Schifrin Score Album Available On "Do Me. Baby" Written and Performed by Princed Cortesía of Warner Bros. Records Inc Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Everybody Wants Me" Written by Radu lanceoglu Performed by Alina Puscau Courtesy of Rat Records. Inc. "California Girls" Written by Michael Love and Brian Wilson Performed by The Beach Boys Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Telivision Music L'Amour Une Aventure" Written by Salaam Remi and Katia Cadet Performed by Salaam Remi and Katia Cadet Produced by SALAAMREMI.COM "Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Can Can" Writen by Jacques Offenbach Arranged and Performed by The All Time Greats Courtesy of Cascade Medienproduktions und -vertriebs GmbH "Bonnie & Clyde" Lyrics and Music by Serge Gainsbourg Performed by Serge Gainsbourg and Brigitte Bardot Courtesy of Mercury France Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Closer I Get To You" Written by Reginald Lucas and James Mtume Performed by Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan Produced by SALAAMREMI.COM "La Vie En Rose" Written by David Mack. Edith Piaf and Louighy Performed by Grace Jones Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Kung Fu Fighting" Written by Carl Douglas Performed by Chris Tucker "War" Written by Barrett Strong and Norman J. Whitfield Performed by Edwin Starr Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Who Made The Tater Salad" Written by Salaam Remi and Vincent Heory Produced by SALAAMREMI.COM "Last Night" Written by Charles Axton. Gil Caples. Chips Moman. Floyd Newman and Jerry Smith Performed by The Mar-Keys Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Less Than An Hour (Theme From Rush Hour 3)" Written by Lalo Schifrin. Salaam Remi. Nasi Jones and Thomas Callaway Performed by NaS and Cee-Lo Produced by SALAAMREMI.COM NaS appears courtesy of Columbia Records and The Island Def Jam Music Group Cee-Lo appears courtesy of Radiculture Records/Downtown Recordings/Atlantic Recording Corp. Main Title Design by *Studio At New Wave Entertainment End Titles by *Scarlet Letters Original Negative Preparation for DI *US Computamatch Inc. HD Dailies & Digital Preview & Digital Intermediate provited by *Company 3 Executive Producer for Company 3/Colorist *Stefan Sonnenfeld Online Editor *Dylan Carter Digital Intermediate Supervisors *Christine Carr *Nick Monton Digital Recording Services provided by *Efilm Color Timer *Jim Passon Camera and Lenses provided by *Panavision® Camera Cranes & Dollies by *Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment. Inc. Lighting Equipment furnished by *Cinelease. Inc. Gyro-Stabilized Camera System by *Spacecam Systems. Inc. Aircraft provided by *Heli-Net Corp. Clearances by *Now Clear This! Script Researcher *Michelle Quinton - Now Clear This Research Clearance Coordinator *Jay Floyd - Now Clear This! Additional Clearances by *John Smart Risk Management *Laurie Cartweight. Juliana Selfridge Production Safety *Jeff Egan Iasurance provided by *ADN/Albert G. Ruben Insurance Services. Inc. Payroll by *Cast and Crew Entertainment Service. Inc. Datasat digital sound in selected theatres logo.png SDDS 1993 logo In Selected Treatres.png Varèse Sarabande logo.png MPAA logo.jpg Dolby Digital.png Category:2007 films Category:Films Category:Action films Category:US films Category:Comedy films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Lenguaje/English Category:Films R